1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for a sheet ejector configured to eject a sheet onto a catch tray.
2. Related Art
An automatic document feeder (hereinafter, which may be referred to as an ADF) used for a copy machine or a multi-function peripheral (hereinafter, which may be referred to as an MFP) includes an ejection roller unit configured to eject onto a catch tray a sheet (such as a document sheet) fed to the ejection roller unit. For instance, a configuration has been known in which a driven roller of the ejection roller unit includes projections formed to radially protrude from a circumferential surface of the driven roller at both ends in an axial direction of the driven roller. Further, the projections are configured to, in response to rotation of the driven roller, turn in a rotational direction and contact a trailing end of a sheet to be ejected, so as to push out the sheet in an ejecting direction.